The Animal Core will provide investigators of each project with assistance in the conduct of research involving animals. The core will provide a focus of expertise that is germane to all projects and also efficiently utilize valuable resources. The core?s PI, Dr. Dysko, is an American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine certified veterinarian and Associate Director of the Unit for Laboratory Animal Medicine. Dr. Dysko will oversee the day-to-day activities of the Animal Core. Dr. Michael Cher, a consultant from Wayne State University, developed the SCID-hu animal model for prostate cancer that will be used in the projects and will provide active scientific support into the ongoing research activities of the various projects. Dr. Paul Krebsbach, a consultant from the University of Michigan, will facilitate use of the ?ossicle model? that involves implanting a sponge with stromal cells and tumor cells. The Animal Core activities include: 1. Creating animal models to be used for the projects. Implantation of fetal bone, sponges and other tissues as required to produce SCID-hu mice and other animal models will be performed by the Animal Core. 2. Assisting with animal experiments. Core personnel will coordinate and assist or instruct in the performance of standardized procedures such as animal injections, intracardiac injection, anesthesia, etc. 3. Providing expertise in use of the SCID-hu mice and ossicle models, and interpretation of data from these animals. Dr. Cher will provide input in both an informal basis and through planned progress meetings. 4. Maintaining breeding colonies for various specialized mice as required for various projects. Specific genetically modified mice will be maintained as required.